ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Love Whip, Sparrow Tongue Slash
Love Whip, Sparrow Tongue Slash is twenty-third of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot Stating the different between love and lust, Service tells Désir that his master Sumako Miyoshi loves him and fed off his giant Rabbit Mallet with his Karakuri Henge Jackknife attack, easily destroying it and Désir's right hand as well. Enraged, Désir proclaims that evil Karakuri Dôji should more brute strength in a fist fight, but Service clarify that love is good because it gives and lust is bad because it takes; therefore Désir's weaker state is because his master, Sumako, possesses true love towards instead of lust, thus not giving him enough power to win the battle. Service states Sumako's willingness to die for Désir so he could win shows her love for him, which anger Désir further as Sumako starts to blames herself for making her dôji weak. Service boast that his master, Yoichi Oizumi, has incredible self-sacrificing love; being the breadwinner for all his selfish relatives and allows himself to be orders by everyone, including his own subordinates at work, yet is never bother how others take advantaged of him. Inside Darumada Masami's police car, Yamato Agari bemoans that Yoichi's has a hard life and is confused how Yoichi's actions is consider love. Rune Kodaira explains to Yamato it's because Yoichi does things for others makes him happy, even he has to suffer for it along the way, which Rune states he can never be like that. Outside, Yoichi tells Service being taken advantaged of does bother him a bit, but having Service by his side makes him cheers him up. However, Désir vehemently proclaims the world is made of winners and losers, a life of fighting over status and money, and that allowing oneself to give to others is equal to death. However, Yoichi tells Désir that all humans will die one day, so he wants live happily and make other people happy while he can. He also says that what's most important is not figuring what's right - good or evil - but getting to know them in order to discover the meaning and value of life, just like Shin Ekoda once did. When Sumako seems move by their words, Désir furiously demands her not to listen to them and just keep looking at him, frightening her. Forming another Karakuri Hange, Désir tells Sumako if his attack doesn't kill Yoichi, he will abandon her. Désir aim his gauntlet directly at Yoichi, but Service quickly shield his master from the full brunt of the blast. Luckily, Service shows that he is fine, only with clothes torn to shreds, to everybody's surprise. Service explains that Yoichi's love allows Service to heal so quickly that he didn't even feel pain from the blast and that Désir should surrender because he can't win this fight. As his master prepare go into ICON mode, Service proclaims that Yoichi will try to give love Désir too. While Désir mocks Service's words, Service states in a proper fight one shouldn't just beat their opponents for one's own sake, but their opponents' sake as well. Yoichi and Service combined into their ICON and quickly slams Désir into the ground. At Makoto Sayama's mansion, Akira Hidaka gets an email from K, much to his displeasure as he is still worries about Sayama and her friends fretting over their "weird images" in their heads. When Akira takes a look at the email, he is surprise by its contents and become more serious. Back Yamato and company, God Service has soundly beaten Désir, but Yoichi assures Sumako that Désir is not dead and should wakes up soon, and ask her to take of her Karakuri Dôji. As God Service is holding Sumako's car in their hand, a distraught Sumako walks up God Service's arm and slaps him across the face. Shedding tears, Sumako blames God Service for what happen to Désir, but Yoichi humbly apologize to Sumako and says that Désir never known true love. He encourages Sumako to try to teach Désir love so he can change, but warns her they cannot guaranteed her safety if she does and ask her to keep loving him. Stepping out of the car, Rune tells Sumako not to do any reckless and must desire Désir more if she doesn't want to be abandon by him. While Yamato is shock by Rune's words, Rune reminds Yamato he's part of The Evil Dôji Branch now and that he remembers that Ultimo killed him as "Lady Gekko" a long time ago. Rune states as long Yamato is with Ultimo he can't be with him, and then orders Jealous to step out of hiding. Seeing the clothes in his arms, Rune thanks Jealous for his consideration, but he orders them to transform into ICON mode. Demon Spider assures God Service that they won't fight because he got K's email that says Vice is calling for a meeting right now to discuss the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Rune tells Yamato that he'll go to meet his allies and will also take Sumako and Désir with him the meeting. When Yamato tries to plea with Rune, Rune says that it's too late for reason to determine their end, but promise to battle Yamato in the future and declares that whoever wins will possess the "truth" before leaving as Demon Spider carries Sumako's car. As Yamato watch Rune go in shock, Darumada Masami is amuse by Rune's bold attitude and laughs, but regains his composure to tells Yamato that they must regroup with the rest of The Good Dôji Club at Hyottoko's place. At Sparrow Place, Mizho and Paresse had arrived early to the meeting place by a few minutes, much to the former's displeasure as she greatly dislikes K. Characters in Order of Appearance *Service *Désir *Sumako Miyoshi *Yamato Agari *Yoichi Oizumi *Rune Kodaira *Akira Hidaka *Makoto Sayama *Kiyose Matsumoto *Akitsu Otake *Hibari Oume *Jealous *Darumada Masami *Mizho *Paresse Category:Chapters